Broadband internet access speeds, for example data download rates, may vary significantly between different user premises depending on geographic location and the available technology offered by the service provider. Some existing broadband technologies include, for example, cable, fiber and digital subscriber line (DSL) connections. For many users, however, the data rates with even the highest bandwidth technologies are insufficient to meet the demands of increasingly rich internet experiences such as, for example, high definition video. This can result in a reduced quality user experience.
One existing solution to this problem is to provide lower bandwidth versions of the internet content. Lower bandwidth versions are typically associated, however, with decreased resolution. While these versions may download in a shorter period of time, they do not allow the user to experience the internet content in the format or resolution that was originally intended. Thus, the quality of the user experience remains diminished.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.